A Time Where Doing Nothing Is The Best Course Of Action
by Freestyle 763
Summary: Hikigaya's life is changed forever when his cousin Soushi comes from overseas. Hikigaya is firm that he will never change, and things will never change. But, sometimes changes occur when one least expects it-even Hikigaya. But, not all change is bad. Some change can be good. Of course, Hikigaya Hachiman will disagree.
1. Chapter 1

My Teen Romantic Comedy. I can say this is my first time writing a slice of life-high school life sort of fanfiction. I like trying new things. I tried German beer recently, and that stuff is really good. Super smooth. Anyways, I like to test new waters with writing, just because it's sort of interesting. I've watched this show several times-never read the manga or light novel, but there's just a few differences between them...Mostly Hikigaya's mentions to and about manga and being an Otaku...I'm pretty sure.

Anyways, I will only have once OC in here. He will be Hikigaya's older cousin-born in march-from the states. He transfers over from the states, and moves in with Hikigaya.

He is the son of Hachiman's father's older sister.

These chapters could be shorter compared to my other stories' chapters and may be less descriptive. I've never written a slice of life story before-and for anyone that knows me, I like action and fighting centered stuff. So, this is a new territory for me. I don't know how this is going to go. Things shouldn't stray too far from the anime in this story, but I won't keep things exactly the same-where is the fun in that?

There is no fun, simple.

Recently, I've been reading where the characters-descriptions of them, aren't even mentioned. So I don't have to do this, I'll put down Hikigaya's cousin description here.

Leaving reviews and following and favoriting is very much appreciated. So do that! It keeps the motivation and drive going.

His name is Soushi Harris.

Birthday: March 10th

Age: 17

Height: 6'3

Weight: 160lbs

Appearance: Soushi is a tall, dark skinned young man with long, black hair. He is Afro-Asian. His most prominent features are his piercing, jaded eyes, and lean, but muscular build. He is usually seen wearing jogging pants, jeans, t shirts and other basic attire. At school, he wears the uniform. At home he wears the same basic attire, t shirts and jogging pants.

* * *

Hikigaya was tired.

He was so tired.

School went as it always did. Classes were the same. It was all the same. People wore their masks and embraced their youth. They embraced a lie and let themselves become delusional. Yui was the same. Yukino was the same. His scary sensei-that forced him to join the club, was still the same. He firmly believed that he could reset relationships.

The bell rang, and he sighed softly. Another day was over with, but another one had to be trudged through tomorrow. He wouldn't have minded going through high school unnoticed. Not being in any club. And, definitely not helping people. He had no desire to even have a friend-one friend. Why would he have the desire to help someone he didn't even know, who he wouldn't, and couldn't, consider a friend?

He wouldn't.

And, he really didn't want to now.

He didn't need people or want to be around them. He didn't need or want their help.

He didn't want to help them...

"Hikigaya."

He turned towards his sensei...This scary woman that coerced him into joining the service club. Forcing him to join after he wrote the truthful essay. He found himself pausing, and as she approached, he swallowed.

Did she have to draw it out like some manga villain?

"I'd like to speak with you before you get going."

Hikigaya blinked, dead-fish eyes narrowing a fraction.

"About?"

She pulled out a file from her white coat, and showed it to him.

Soushi Harris.

"He's my cousin." Hikigaya said, not looking too concerned.

"I know that, he's transferring here, right? More to the point, he's going to be living under your roof, right?"

Hikigaya's brow twitched, and he unconsciously took a step back. This woman got way too bossy, way too quick.

"Yeah. He's supposed to be arriving later today. I have to leave the club early to meet him at the airport."

"Oh?"

Hikigaya nodded a fraction. "Yeah. My parents aren't able to pick him up, and his parents work in the states."

The thought of Komachi in Narita Airport alone was enough to cause him more dread than all of the teasing and nitpicking he endured as a child. More dread when he walked up to the one girl and asked her out.

That was more embarrassing, than dreadful, but the same concept applied.

More to the point-his parents, especially his father-didn't want Komachi alone with Soushi.

Shizuka's eyes narrowed. She read through the file over and over, from the time she got it. A relative of Hikigaya Hachiman had to be controlled properly, otherwise they'd run amok like he did.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I need you to focus."

"Huh?"

"Soushi has quite the record."

Hikigaya relaxed, and breathed out a sigh. It wasn't his problem, it's not like he spent his time fighting kids growing up. Soushi was a different story, and he didn't grow up in Japan like he had. Soushi lived a different life. He had a different upbringing. Harsher, in a lot of ways. It could be concerning for his sensei, but he didn't feel like it was pressing.

It wouldn't be pressing until he got here.

Unlike himself-Soushi would call Shizuka, or anyone else here a bitch right to their face.

He would call Yukino, and her sister a bitch.

He wouldn't think twice about it.

"What are you trying to say, sensei?"

She opened the file and showed it to him.

Hikigaya glanced at it for a brief second, before focusing on the woman. "I already know about all of that. We talked as children, you know. I don't see what that has to do with me."

"I'm saying he's going to be part of the service club. A member, like you. I'd hate to think there's another person like you walking around. He's related to you as well, so your traits could have passed onto him as well."

"I'm not his father or mother."

"That isn't the point."

"Hold on-"

"I already have two loners in this school. I don't need a loner, that's a nihilist as well." Shizuka stared him down. "Understand? You wrote a smart ass essay, your cousin may do something worse."

Hikigaya scratched the back of his head. He wasn't going to argue about it-not like he was getting work dumped off on him, anyways.

"I get it. I'll let him know."

 _And, he can't have my traits. Even if he shares my blood, there's no one like me. And, besides I can't have his traits and he can't have mine, what she said made no sense..._

* * *

Hikigaya kept his nose in his book. He didn't look at Yukino and he didn't look at Yui. They were all in the same spot. Like every day after school. He'd walk in, and they'd look at him-ending whatever conversation they were having. He'd sit down, and eventually, they'd continue. It was almost like he was stopping time and reality itself when he walked into that room.

He was put off by it at first, but over time, he just stopped caring to notice. Sometimes he'd wait a few seconds longer before entering. He knew girls could talk a lot, and even Yukino, for all of her appearances, was a talkative girl.

He shut his book, and like when he entered the room, both of the girls looked at him. He could read faces and masks well. Yui, was startled more than anything by his brusque action. Yukino was more observant, and his action, disrupted her peace. He slung his bag over his back, and stood to his feet, moving towards the door.

"Hikki?" Yui ventured.

He turned around, something in her voice made him perform the action.

"Where..." Yui found a pause, almost unconscious. "Where are you going?"

"I have something I have to do."

He didn't tell either of these two about his cousin. Eventually, they'd find out, like everyone else. Certainly, all of his teachers and staff knew, but that was it. The students didn't know. Soushi had no friends here as far as he knew, so no one would even know they were cousins. Truth be told-they really didn't alike at all, but they shared the same blood, regardless. Yui would want to meet him and Yukino would draw up her holier than thou reasoning before she even got the chance to meet him for herself.

Hopefully, they'd just let it go.

"Komachi is waiting for me."

"Sister complex?" Yukino questioned, looking him in the eye.

"No." Hikigaya didn't look amused.

Yukino inhaled shortly. "You're being secretive."

"I don't think so. Nothing I've said or done is out of the ordinary."

"Evasive then?"

"No."

"Avoidant?"

Hikigaya scowled. "Even more unlikely."

Yui looked between the two of them.

Hikigaya sighed, annoyance starting to drift through him. "I'm getting my cousin from the airport."

"Cousin!?"

Hikigaya dug a finger in his ear, wincing-his ear drum was throbbing.

"S-Sorry." Yui stuttered out, flustered.

Yukino had two fingers over her mouth, a ray of scarlet on her cheeks.

"I didn't think there was someone else who shared your blood." She recovered, offering a retort just as quickly.

"Yeah, big surprise. Well, I'm off."

"Wait!"

Hikigaya halted, eyes going onto Yui again.

"Can...Is it all right if we go with you?"

Hikigaya sighed, and sunk his head.

The airport was going to be busy, like it always was. He needed to take a cab there. Komachi was going to be hyper, then he'd certainly have to deal with his parents when that time came. The cab ride was going to be long. He needed to find the gate Soushi landed on it, and if anything had changed, he needed to learn that as well.

A lot of work...

"Um, about that..."

"I don't think having us around will really tarnish your reputation all that much. He's a relative of yours, so I'm sure he is as incorrigible and unsociable as you are." Yukino reasoned.

"I don't have a reputation."

Though he was incorrigible and unsociable.

"Exactly."

Hikigaya was exasperated. He slung his bag over his other shoulder, sighing.

Sobu High School should get it for slave labor-making him lug around these books.

"If you're going to put it like that, come if you want."

"Really?" Yui jumped out of her seat, excited.

"Yeah."

This was going to be...

Troublesome.

* * *

The cab ride was going how Hikigaya was expecting. While it was a little relaxing to just sit back and enjoy the scenic ride-Japan's traffic was terrible. He would sooner walk or ride his bike, then drive. Komachi, Yui, and Yukino spent the whole time talking with each other. He just spent his time looking out the window-trying to block out the girls' chatter.

When they got close to Narita Airport-that is when things began to slow down. There were more than a few traffic jams. People didn't know where they were going, and the people that did know where they were going wouldn't stop braking. It led to something like a single file line in school, except instead of a single line, there were at least eight-and they were all backed up.

It was going on close to six at night when things began to progress again.

"Hey, Komachi." Hikigaya started, eyes watching the cars outside of the window. "Did Soushi text you at all?"

Komachi blinked, pausing in her conversation. "Not since he texted me he was taking off."

Well, that was good at least. He didn't really care about appearances and all of that, or people, but he didn't want to keep his cousin waiting. Soushi was the only male in their family that didn't have something against him like his parents and grandparents did. Maybe the plane was running late. It wasn't all of that unusual considering Soushi was flying from one continent, all the way to another country and the other side of the world.

Things were bound to lag with that.

"Oh!"

Hikigaya startled.

"Soushi texted me! He just landed. His landing gate got switched." Komachi explained.

"That could be a problem." Yukino muttered.

"What airline did he take?" Yui asked, hands resting in her lap.

"United Airlines." Hikigaya replied.

* * *

Hikigaya could say Japan put a lot of work into their airports. Sure, there's some airports that are modern, but they had noting on Narita Airport. The carpets look like blankets-super fluffy. He was tempted to just lay down and take a nap, they looked so comfy. The departure lounge was nothing short of spectacular the floor was tiled with light brown-opaque? It was so shiny and clean, he could see his reflection staring back him with same dead eyes.

The market place has to be the most dramatic for me-since this is my first time being here and all.

There are multiple shops. Even hundreds, stairs were leading up to the higher levels with railings that arched and looped with the same trajectory. There's a neat wagon thing in the center of the area-they looked to be selling something out of it. The largest glass ceiling was above them, allowing the sun's light to drift in with magnificence. It also allowed them to see the spectacle of planes taking off and landing.

There's...An elevator at the end of the area that goes up to the top platform, and there's a railing that spirals down a few feet from it adding a nice touch.

Needless to say there's a lot of people just coming and going. There is a lot of people. Hikigaya knew Narita Airport could be busy, but this was just baffling. He wasn't able to get by without swaying passed or away from someone; They seem to give him the same courtesy and moved past him-though not as fast as he did. There's foreigners of course, but they're probably going more towards the tourist sites and not really the residential areas where I will be spending the rest of my days.

They could also be waiting for their flights to come through.

"Where's those screens where you check the gates?" Komachi questioned, looking left and right. "I haven't seen Soushi in ages, I don't want to be late."

It took a half hour, but they finally found the person they were looking for. Sitting down on one of the chairs by the gate. He had his hood up and his head down. His arms were crossed over his chest-and there was a gentle rise and fall of his chest. There were also two big bulges on the sides of his head under his hood.

"Is that him?" Yui asked, looking at the lump of clothing.

"Yeah. He always has his headphones on, that's why there's those bulges under his head."

"Wait, Komachi-" Hikigaya started.

"Soushi!" Komachi shouted running towards the young man, jumping on his back.

The young man startled, body jolting. He almost shot to his feet, but heaved forward instead. His headphones flew off, hitting the floor, his phone soon followed. It hit a few times, bouncing off since it was made with such rounded angles. He squatted, picked up his phone, and turned his focus on Komachi. He seemed to gather himself for a moment before speaking.

"You scared the shit out of me." Soushi said bluntly.

Komachi grinned. "I wanted to surprise you! Your Japanese has gotten better, but it's still rough and yanki!"

"I've been practicing, I guess that's how it is." Soushi shrugged.

Hikigaya scowled as he came up behind Komachi-Yui and Yukino trailed behind by a few inches. "Sorry about that, Soushi."

Soushi returned Komachi's hug of affection by rubbing her head. He looked awkward doing it, but he didn't protest her holding onto him. "It's no big deal, I haven't seen you guys since I was nine or something like that."

"Eight, Soushi!" Komachi corrected with vigor. "We were eight the last time we seen each other."

Soushi turned his focus onto Yui and Yukino, head tilting. "That's Yui and Yukino? The two girls you and Komachi were telling me about before?"

Yukino looked shocked, and that was a surprise. Hikigaya was sure nobody just called her by her first name, but Soushi didn't do good with all the rigid formalities placed on Japanese. Soushi would call her by her first name, as he'd been taught growing up. He cleared his throat. "I'm in a club with them at school. The one with orange hair is Yui Yuigahama. The one with dark hair is Yukino Yukinoshita."

"Nice to meet you!" Yui said, giving a quick bow.

"Nice to meet you." Yukino said, much more reserved.

Soushi returned their bows with one of his own-a bit awkward. "Nice to meet you two ladies as well. Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Komachi exclaimed. "Can we get Mcdonald's? I love their fries!"

Soushi looked at Yui and Yukino.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Yui said, a bit quick.

"I can pay easily enough." Soushi pulled out his wallet, and began to rifle through his wad of yen.

He had to have at least five hundred thousand yen, if not more.

"Well, if you insist..." Yui said, playing with her fingers.

"Is fast food not an option?"

Soushi snorted, looking Yukino. "What's wrong with fast food."

"And I love the fries!" Komachi finished.

"I'd prefer something a little more...Authentic." Yukino ventured.

"Don't be a party pooper, Yukino!" Komachi snapped.

Soushi began mutter, adjusting his duffel bag so the strap was on his left shoulder while putting his phone back in his pocket. Soushi wasn't sure if they sell Ramen here, and not that cheap stuff called Machuman or whatever. The real deal Ramen with the long handmade noddles, other toppings like shrimp or Tempura, and that broth that is meticulously prepared for the Ramen; but that's something that seems like it'd be more in a city or residential area and not in an airport.

All these other businesses will lose out if there's a Ramen stand.

They stumbled upon an array of restaurants. Some of them were open and some of them are closed. A few are authentic Japanese eateries-Soushi could see a few that sell sushi, Sashimi, and all of that good stuff, but he wasn't going to put rawfish into his stomach. Not after a thirteen hour odd flight.

Bummer.

He pitched his eyes around, spotting a Mcdonalds a few feet away. He felt little surprise at the fact there was a long line crowding at the front of the place. It was the same thing in the states, there's always a line at this place, whether you're in the drive thru or in the building. The drive thru went to the damn curb and people couldn't get the orders right.

But...

Who can hate Mcdonalds?

Manners are a huge thing in this country. Now, Soushi did have manners, and most parents in the states with any brains raise their children to have manners. But, there are some that don't have manners, and their children don't either. Soushi did have manners-he held the door open, didn't put his elbow on the table, and didn't belch.

"Thank you."

Soushi hoped he didn't sound completely inane while speaking Japanese. He didn't say the whole phrase for thank you, just the first part-Arigato- which is good enough. Soushi a quick bow before and after he grabbed his tray og food. He didn't do the low stereotypical bow, or a deliberate slow bow that had him near ninety degrees. A small bow would do.

Soushi carried his tray of food and drinks-ever so slowly. He sat down in a corner away from everyone else and Komachi took up a seat next to him. Hikigaya sat two seats away, and Yuio and Yukino sat across from Soushi and Komachi.

"You can tell you're a foreigner." Yukino started.

"Yeah, I'm dark skinned. I'm Afro Asian. I don't bow like a robot. Clamp it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Soushi scowled. "I don't need you making comments, is what I'm saying. Stop stating the obvious."

Soushi frowned at the young woman, well no shit they everyone can tell he was a foreigner. He was very tall, and Japanese don't get nowhere near this tall. There weren't a lot of Japanese walking about at six feet or above. Soushi had brown skin too, and last he checked Japanese didn't have brown skin. At least the women. The men were and could get dark, but the women...their skin was ivory.

"You don't have good manners."

"You have a knack for stating the obvious and being a smart ass. I'm not sure if you're insulting me or making an observation." Soushi said.

"Don't think about that. She has a hard time distinguishing between the two of them. Also, she can be pretty harsh and think that's she better than everyone else." Hikigaya placated.

Soushi scowled again, working on setting down the tray of food-He really hoped he didn't make an ass out himself back there. They don't have Mcchickens, so he just got the Mega Teriyaki, the Mega Mac, three other burgers, some fries and a few other things that sound really tasty. He ordered double the fries, and made sure to get a large.

Airplane food was the worst!

But-the alcohol was great, and he made sure to snag a few bottles when the flght attendants weren't paying attention.

"What are you looking at?" Soushi asked, finishing chewing before springing the question on Yui and Yukino, more than his cousins. While he was getting odd looks from them-Hikigaya and Komachi were familiar with his lack of manners and formalities. At least a lack of those things in a Japanese contest. Yui and Yukino were just...Staring at him as he was eating, almost like they were so shocked and surprised over the simple action.

Soushi had half a thought they they were begging like dogs. The only thing missing was a pool of drool coating their mouth and dripping onto the table. Was it that much of a surprise he just grabbed his food and ate it?

Was there a fucking ceremony for eating food here, too?

He wasn't going to bow his head just to eat a burger.

Well-that shit could take a hike and go up an ass and around a corner-because he wasn't going to indulge in something so stupid. People in Japan needed to get their panties out of their assholes and loosen up a bit.

"What?" Soushi asked, repeating himself. "Never seen someone eat a burger before? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"N-No. I just..." Yui trailed off, looking at her burger.

"I've never eaten fast food." Yukino stated, looking at her food with a careful gaze.

"Are you one of those gluten free, fat free, sugar free, half this and half that, ass free nutcases?" Soushi asked.

"I just prefer real food."

Soushi groaned, putting a hand over his eyes. "Fucking A. I'm dealing with a nut case. I didn't think people here were so stupid, too."

"I'm not a nut case, I just want real food."

"Yukino!" Komachi started, brows drawing into a frown.

"I never said I won't eat it. That'd be rude on my part. I'd just prefer something that isn't full of grease."

"And, you? Don't tell me you're a little nutcase, too. You don't want to eat the burger because the teriyaki sauce has gluten in it?"

Yui took a bite out of her burger, chewing it with vigor. "I love fast food so much!"

Hikigaya looked at Soushi, and he could see, that neither of them believed that. Between Yui chewing slowly and looking awkward while doing so, she didn't love fast food so much. He indulged in fast food-that's why his sister enjoyed it so much. Growing up, sometimes there was no time to cook, and with their parents gone for days on end, sometimes, they needed something to eat.

Something fast and easy.

"I'm going to get a rental car after this. You two coming?" Soushi posed the question once he finished his second burger in a row, looking at the two girls present.

"I thought we'd take a cab." Hikigaya said.

"No. Too much money. Takes too long." Soushi pulled out his driver's license, smirking just a bit. "I failed my first test before I got this. Besides, have you seen those drivers around those cabs like they're nuts? It's like the Bakumatsu all over again."

"I don't think that's a good comparison." Yukino spoke up.

"I watched four hit, head on-front bumper to front bumper. If they're not going to war, than this is a demolition derby." Soushi remarked.

"How did you fail?" Komachi asked, curious.

Soushi drew a circle in front of him with his finger. "I think what did it is that I almost knocked the hubcap off."

"Really?" Yui asked, eyes a bit wide. "How did you do that?"

"Backing up too fast."

"Seriously?" Hikigaya asked.

"It's not my fault. They came in this little pt cruiser. Does it look like I can fit in a small car like that?"

"No." Yui replied, tone honest.

"You have to register at our DMV to get a Japan license." Yukino said, rather quick.

Soushi waved her off. "That's all good, but I don't have time for that today. I need to get to their place." Soushi jabbed his thumbs at his cousins. "Are you guys coming or not? Yui? Yukino?"

Yui and Yukino looked at each other for a long moment.

"It'll be faster than a cab." Yui reasoned with a somewhat sheepish smile. She wasn't used to someone calling her by her first name so freely. "We don't have to pay either."

"Just don't run us off the road." Yukino said, quick and curt.

Soushi looked confused, before he frowned. He looked to Hikigaya. "Dude, what's her problem? She acts like I'm going to drive us off a freeway."

If this was anything to go by-his life was about to get a lot more interesting.

Sobu High School was also going to be thrown into chaos.

"I couldn't begin to tell you." Hikigaya said, taking a deep breath.

His life was going to be a lot more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't think you had to pay extra to use a rental." Komachi commented, stepping beside Soushi as they made their way into the parking structure.

"I'm under twenty five, so yeah. But, I turn eighteen today." Soushi only shrugged. "It's the same in the States. I think they charge about five hundred extra bucks. But, the minimum age to drive isn't eighteen. We can drive when we're sixteen and get our learner's permit then, too."

He really couldn't stand how people had a stick up their ass here. If he wasn't turning eighteen today-wasn't eighteen, he would have had to use the damn public transportation system.

There's no way in hell he was going to get around by using the subway or buses. The subways were a mad dash. You couldn't look at anyone in the cars, it was weird to give up your seat for someone elderly or pregnant-since they had their own areas. You couldn't eat, and couldn't really fiddle around with your phone either. It was awkward, stupid, and just too much. Not to mention people pushed and shoved.

It was too much.

Too fucking much.

If someone pushed him or shoved him, he was going to swing.

 _I'm not going to look at the floor or shoes for two hours._

He'd rather pay ten thousand yen a day to rent a car than deal with that freak show. He'd get up to offer his seat to someone who's pushing ninety five and he'd get weird looks or scowls. It was such a crime to do that. He'd rather not be known as the foreign freak show that gave up his seat for some old lady that was trembling every step of the way.

It was all good, he didn't have to deal with that.

"Five hundred?" Yui gasped.

"I'm surprised people are allowed to drive at such a young age." Yukino commented.

 _Why are they so surprised by that?_ Soushi asked himself, looking at the orange haired girl for a second. He turned his focus onto Yukino.

He wasn't sure who to answer first, but Yukino's comment seemed much more pressing than Yui's. "I'll answer you first, Yukino. A lot of people drop out of high school and work from that point. They get a GED or Equivalent later on, but they got too much going on at home or in life, while they're in high school. We need transportation to get to our jobs and school, too. Schools aren't within walking distance or a subway ride like they are here, and young people actually work full time jobs. They just don't go to school, some don't have that uxury. No car means no money. No money means no home. No home means you're out on the street."

"I guess that makes sense." Yukino conceded.

Hikigaya took over. "It's not that surprising. Teenagers are delusional and cling to this thing called youth. But, it's really ignorance and hypocrisy. They think they can't die or death will never touch them, despite their reckless actions."

"Well, I guess." Yui conceded, wincing.

Apparently, Hikigaya's comment struck a nerve or just made her uncomfortable.

Brutally honest.

"You want to hear a story?" Soushi ventured, looking at Yui.

"Um, sure."

His story could help Yui understand better than his cousin's. Hikigaya was chalking it all up in a broad spectrum, and while that did make sense, and was true, there were events and moments that were just off the wall.

"That depends. Is it a story about you?" Yukino ventured.

Soushi leaned his arm against the rent a car that would be his for the next few weeks. Yukino was seriously off putting. He wasn't a people person by any stretch of the imagination, but this girl had serious issues. Either she was always the center of attention growing up-making her a brat, or she tried to be the center of attention growing up, but never succeeded, but was still a brat.

"No, it has nothing to do with me."

"Then I will listen."

"Yukino..." Komachi's brows were tightened in annoyance. "That was rude."

"That wasn't my intention."

Komachi was practically glowering-she liked Yukino a lot, but Soushi was her cousin-she loved him. He was family. "Then just don't talk."

Hikigaya shook his head. He was under the assumption that Yukino could actually distinguish between the two. Being a bitch on purpose, or being a bitch on accident. Truthfully, she was always bitchy and had to act like one. Her crude assumption of him ogling her at best, modest bust, was a clear sign of that. Snobbish and ridiculous.

"Be more corrigible, would you?" Hikigaya asked, shortly.

Soushi looked at everyone gathered, and sighed to himself. He knew people tended to think the Japanese were so polite and well mannered, but he knew better. Japanese could be the rudest people. They wouldn't say what they thought to your face, for instance. In the States-the phrase would be called, talking shit behind someone's back. If your Japanese were terrible, they'd smile and say you did great-when it was total shit. They were into flattery.

He never cared for flattery. People in the States would do the same thing, and he hated it. They dripped of insincerity.. Glib. They were quick to smile in your face, and then talk behind your back. Not everyone was this way in Japan-or the world in general.

However...

Yukino was a living embodiment of that.

She'd be the type to call someone a bitch behind their back, and talk about them for months. When she was confronted-she would likely admit it, she seemed like the proud type that wanted to be all up in your face.

"I'll tell it to you guys while driving. Let's get going before it gets dark. I don't want to deal with the Tokyo nightlife."

A loud ring startled everyone-Yui displayed it the most.

Hikigaya rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his phone. "It's my dad."

It kept ringing.

"If your old man is the same as he was the last time we met, it's probably better to answer that." Soushi said.

Hikigaya nodded shortly, answering the call. "I guess you're right." He pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Did you meet Soushi at the airport?" His father asked, short, as always.

"Yeah, we're about to get in the rent a car."

"Your mother and I won't be home for three weeks. We have a lot of meetings and business to take care of. We're also going overseas in the States for work. We're going to visit my sister and her husband while we're there." His father cleared his throat.

"Can you put Soushi on?"

"I'm driving." Soushi said quickly, not in the mood to hear his uncle's voice.

The man treated Hikigaya like dirt, and he treated him the same. Unless it was Komachi-Hikigaya's father, mother, and grandparents couldn't care less. His parents weren't like that at all, but for whatever reasons...Hikigaya's and Komachi's parents were.

Hikigaya shoved the phone in his face, and Soushi took it with a growl. He never liked his uncle-the man was a fucking prick. "I'm driving. What do you want old man?"

"You are to not get close to Komachi. I will kill any man that tries to get close to her. That includes Hikigaya and you. This is your only warning."

Soushi felt his rage flare, and he clenched the phone tightly. He hated being threatened. This prick thought he was going to do it, just because he was family?

Never that.

"Keep your petty threats, old man. I'll bust a cap in your ass if you ever come at me like that. Don't ever threaten me. If I don't bust a cap in your ass I'll buy a katana and stab your fucking eye. My mom will and father will rip you limb from fucking limb. They'll take the next plane here and raise hell where you work. You don't need to worry about Komachi. I don't plan on getting close to her."

"As long as you stay away from Komachi-"

"I get it, you old bag of bones. I'm driving, and you're a gigantic pain in the ass. Traffic is ridiculous." Soushi almost snapped, teeth gritting. "We're done here."

"Put Hikigaya back on."

Soushi snorted, ready to end the call, and he was about to. "He's sleeping now, bye."

"We won't be home for a few weeks, so-"

Soushi ended the call.

Hikigaya took the phone, pocketing it. His father never liked Soushi. Hell, his father couldn't stand him and he was his son-how would he stand his own nephew? It always left Soushi feeling bitter, and more than that, it drew the ire of his sister and brother in law. They had zero tolerance for his father's ways, and more than once, did they chew him out.

They would come here and raise hell where his parents work.

"You haven't changed a bit." Hikigaya said-some mirth shining in his fish-dead eyes.

"I tell it like it is. He isn't going to threaten me like that, I don't care if he's my uncle. Who the fuck does he think he is issuing a death threat to me?"

Soushi adjusted quickly enough to driving in the busy country. He laid on his horn whenever somebody was going to slow or cut him off. He shut people down that tried to speed past him. It took roughly a half hour to get out of the tangle of interstates and freeways that surrounded Narita Airport. Once he was clear, he let off the gas a little bit, maintaining a high speed.

"Are you going to tell me that story?" Komachi prodded.

Soushi laughed shortly, putting his foot down on the gas.

"S-Slow down!" Yui stuttered.

"I think you should go faster!" Kmoachi exclaimed.

"N-No! No!" Yui said quickly.

"I'm going five about the speed limit, no big deal. I won't push it. All right, onto my crazy story. Someone's mom got a rental. She put down her son's name on the paper, to drive it. She paid the extra five hundred. Now-I know subways and trains are preferred here, so I'm not sure if you guys know how this rent a car stuff works. You pay by the day. This mom got a Corvette, somehow. That was about eleven hundred dollars, plus the five hundred bonus of having someone under age driving it. Her son was a mess, he smoke, he drank, he popped pills, he did all of that."

"He totaled the Corvette." Hikigaya concluded.

"Worse. He bent that shit around a street pole. Knocked the street pole over, and went flying through the front of the gas station just across the street."

Yui was blooming with concern. "Did...Did he die?"

Soushi changed lanes, taking the car to just over one hundred miles per hour-beat the line of cars ahead of him, and began to turn towards the exit ramp. From here on, he'd be battling through the main and side streets. "Yeah, he did. Said situation. Blood tests found he had weed, Oxycontin, Oxycodone, Morphine, Alcohol, and Cocaine in his system."

"And, was he a friend of yours?" Yukino ventured.

"It must have been devastating if it was." Yui seconded.

"That's not the type of person who should be considered a friend." Yukino quickly added.

"He wasn't my friend. I didn't even know the guy."

"Oh?" Hikigaya raised an eyebrow, looking a tad confused. "Then how did you know this happened? Was it on the news?"

"I lived about five houses down from the intersection where the street pole was, and across the street from the gas station. I was out there..." Soushi trailed off.

It probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention he had been smoking and drinking himself. Yukino's image of him was already poor, not that he cared the slightest. However, he didn't want her treating him like a villain. Yui would be more shocked, and probably inclined to keep her distance from him based on principle alone. She was a good girl, and being around someone like him-her parents wouldn't stand for that. But, she wouldn't cause her parents grief, she'd just avoid him.

It's the same reason he wasn't blaring the speakers of this car with his gangster rap and other songs he kept on his phone and on CD. He wasn't going to walk across the birdge of Yukino saying anything out of pocket about his choice of music. He liked what he liked and that was that-he didn't need to hear bullshit remarks like with the fast food.

"I was out there when it happened, fucking around with my friends." Soushi finished.

Komachi had absorbed every word with the single minded determination she'd use whenever she would steal her brother's old projects to use them. It still didn't explain why there was such a hefty fee to be paid. "I don't get it."

"Hikigaya's explanation should suffice, considering my story." Soushi concluded.

Hikigaya looked behind him, eyes dull as he focused on the three girls. He was riding shotgun. Yui looked a bit shaken up by the story. Yukino was completely indifferent. Komachi had furrowed brows, like she was pondering something. "He was a naïve and delusional youth. Precautions have to be made in order to combat the consequences of reckless teenagers."

"That's a little harsh, Hikki." Yui murmured, looking at her thighs.

Soushi moved his head from side to side, humming for a second. "I guess. It's those fucking suburban kids. They got more money than they know what to do with. They're in their parent's pill cabinets. The mom is fucking someone else in her room. The father is out in a country club somewhere, drunk and riding around with three girls on his arm in a golf cart. The mom tells her son to shut up, he knows she's fucking upstairs in her room, and he just gets turned up with his friends."

"Turned up?" Yukino questioned, brows furrowed. "What does that even mean?"

Soushi laughed shortly. Maybe Yukino's sense of humor was macabre. Wouldn't be that far fetched. "Think of drinking ten bottles of sake, a case of beer, smoking a half ounce of some good weed, and taking a whole bottle of pills."

"I can't fathom doing something so foolish." Yukino admitted.

"Who would do that?" Yui asked.

It sounded like the person was just trying to kill themselves. Drinking that much alcohol would cause alcohol poisoning. Smoking that much would cause someone to cough profusely. Taking that many pills at once...She couldn't begin to imagine the kind of hell that wrought on a person's body. People drank and smoked, and took pills in Japan, but she didn't hang out with those people.

She was ignorant of that reality.

"It ain't ever enough, at that point." Soushi said. "Someone who used to be my friend was taking four of five Methadone a day-he was throwing up every day, and I mean every day, for a month straight."

"Are...You joking?" Yui looked shocked.

"I don't joke about that sort of stuff. I watched him run to the bathroom a couple of times during the day." Soushi replied.

"Ain't, isn't a word." Yukino said.

"Anyways...Enough about that crazy nonsense." Soushi said, quickly turning the focus onto his cousins. He wasn't going to get into this old age argument. "Anything new with you, Hikigaya? Komachi?"

"I recently had a project for class. I took one of my brother's to help me out." Komachi explained, no shame at all evident.

"You took the whole thing and just swapped a few things out." Hikigaya remarked.

"The teacher don't know, so who cares?" Komachi said.

"That's cheating, Komachi." Yui admonished.

"So what?!"

"I used Wikipedia for reports and stuff." Soushi defended Komachi.

"That's not a credible site or source for infomation." Yukino stated.

"Got me a B plus on a paper for English class, though."

Yukino was exasperated. "You two are unbelievable."

Komachi threw up the peace sign, grinning wide. "I give myself a lot of points for that!"

"You fool." Hikigaya muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

"What about you, Hachi?" Soushi ventured.

"Nothing new, really." Hikigaya replied, shoving the side of his face into his palm. "I was forced into the service club, that's how I met Yukino."

"How did you meet Yui?"

Hikigaya remembered that day way too well. "Her dog almost got hit by a car...I jumped in front of the car, saving its life. She came running to me about thirty seconds later, crying."

"I give him a zillion points for that one!" Komachi exclaimed happily. "My brother is the best!"

Soushi had been ready to say something else, that zillion wasn't a number, but had to ease on the brake. No matter where you went in the world, there were always jackass and asshole drivers. Japan was no different, and since there were so many packed into such a small island-the assholes and jackasses ran rampant. He couldn't count how many brake lights he seen, how many hit bumper to bumper, and how many people just couldn't use the damn gas pedal.

Soushi hissed in agitation-someone cut him off, and decided to go slow.

He sped ahead of them, fruious. "Stupid asshole! How hard is it to use a gas pedal!"

Yui startled, looking around with wide eyes.

Hikigaya kept his laugh down-he missed his cousin's blunt way of speaking. He was as blunt as he was, and just as harsh. He was the realest person he knew-no facades, no false images, he didn't care what anyone thought of him. He did what he did and said what he said, and that was that.

"Who am I dropping off first?" Soushi asked, pulling to a stop.

"My apartment is closer." Yukino said, giving him the directions.

They arrived shortly after, and she exited the car.

She looked at Hikigaya, then turned her gaze onto Souji. "Thank you for the ride, Soushi-san. I'll see you both in school tomorrow."

She stared at Soushi. "Right?"

"I don't know about me, but you'll see my cousin." Soushi said.

"Pardon me?"

Soushi didn't look the least bit amused. "I got shit to do other than shoving my nose in a book and wearing a damned stupid uniform. Bills."

"I understand."

Yukino bid farewell.

"Thanks for the ride, Harris-"

Soushi raised his hand, face calm. He normally wouldn't have cut Yui off, but he had to nip this in the bud, quick. "Call me Soushi. Use san, kun, or any other honorifics you want. It's weird, but...I don't mind that too much. And, please don't call me by last name. I know it's how you guys do things here, but don't do it with me. Call me Soushi, okay?"

"W-Well if you insist..." Yui was a little flustered, moving her feet around. She blushed a little as she spoke. "Soushi-san."

"Yui-san." Soushi echoed, smiling a for a second. "That's nice, ain't it?"

"Mmm." Yui nodded, still blushing.

"My cousin is such a lady's man, isn't he, Yui!?" Komachi asked, grinning. "He's got you blushing!"

"I-It's not like that!"

Hikigaya glared at Komachi. "Stop before you make her pass out."

Yui's home was a bit further away, but not too out of the way. Hikigaya got out of the car and walked her to the door. After a moment of conversation, he returned to the car, shutting the door.

He sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Soushi questioned.

"Tired."

His cousin snorted. "I was on a plane for like thirteen damn hours. Anyways-you guys want anything? I heard Taco Bell opened up here and there's a Pizza Hut, too. I don't know about mayonnaise on pizza, but don't knock until you try it, as that saying goes."

"I want Pizza Hut!" Komachi threw her hands up. "Pizza Hut!"

"Fool." Hikigaya groused.

She almost whacked him across the side of the head just now.

"You don't want any pizza?" Soushi ventured, looking at Hikigaya.

"I do!" Komachi snapped.

"I can get both-"

"No! Pizza!"

Soushi almost slammed his foot on the brake, but discipline kept him from doing so. He had forgotten how spunky Komachi could be, especially when she wanted to get her way. She always did love pizza, though.

Hikigaya glared at her, just keeping his sigh down. "I don't mind Pizza Hut. They put too much wasabi on some of those tacos, anyways."

"Before I forget..." Soushi's tone dropped, growing serious. "Do you guys have any toilet paper at your house? And, do your toilets have all of those buttons?"

Hikigaya blinked, surprised for a second.

He laughed.

Komachi only laughed.

"We don't have a squat toilet." Hikigaya replied, still laughing. "We have toilet paper, though. You might want to take your own if you have to use the bathroom in a public place, they don't always supply it."

"I can live with that." Soushi nodded, satisfied. "As long as water isn't shooting up my ass."

Komachi laughed louder. "I wanted to see and hear your reaction to that! You're no fun, Soushi!"

"The thought just makes me a little uncomfortable. In the shower, I get it." Soushi admitted.

"All the more reason it would have been funny to me."

Hikigaya snorted, but smiled. "You really are a fool. A demented little fool."

"Right." Soushi agreed.

* * *

The place was extremely spacious. Soushi twisted and turned trying to get a view of everything. Stepping up two flights of stairs. He kept his strides less than what they could be so he didn't leave his cousins too far behind.

"This is your room. Mine is right across." Hikigaya pointed at his door.

Soushi nodded slowly, carefully handling the pizza as Hikigaya opened the door and gestured for him to enter first. Soushi stepped in quickly, and set the pizzas down on the nearest platform-a computer stand.

It was very basic but roomy. There was light colored carpet. There's a large TV stand with drawers, a computer stand, a few bookshelves, and that was about it. There were windows situated on both sides of the room, allowing light to shimmer through.

There was also a mini fridge.

 _I need to hit one of the stores and fill this baby up with some food._

Soushi rummaged through his pockets, pulling out small bottles of alcohol.

"Where did you get those?" Komachi asked, frowning just a little.

"Probably on the airplane." Hikigaya remarked.

"Yeah, took them during the flight." Soushi admitted with little shame.

"Here are the keys to the house. You have two. Keep one as back up." Hikigaya finished.

He handed Soushi the key chain while giving him quite the stern look. People did tend to lose their keys. They could forget them without even realizing it, but he knew Soushi was prudent with these things. A key to a house was his safe haven where he had grown up. "I'll have a fresh futon up in a few hours, unless you want to buy your own furniture."

"I'd prefer a bed, but I won't be picky." Soushi said.

"Being as tall as you are, that'd be a good idea." Hikigaya agreed.

"You guys want a bed, too?" Soushi ventured, finding a seat on the floor.

He opened one of the pizza boxes and took a slice.

Hikigaya smirked to himself. "It'd help my back after lugging around those books. Maybe you could get me one of those beds that you can adjust with that remote?"

"Big brother, you're such a mooch." Komachi admonished, already on her third slice of pizza.

She found a seat next to Soushi, smiling.

"Hey, he offered. Besides, Sobu High School is nothing but slave labor. I should file a report to the Prime Minister. My bag is a thousand pounds, and that doesn't include my laptop. I need a sophisticated bed."

Komachi looked less than impressed. "You over exaggerate, big brother."

"Anyways..." Hikigaya turned his focus onto Soushi's duffel bag-obnoxiously huge and oxy. "What did you bring?"

Komachi was immediately in the duffel bag, half of her body vanishing. "Did you bring all of your Gojira movies?"

"Get out of there!" Soushi snapped the second he heard those words, wrestling with his duffel bag. Komachi came flopping out, two DVD cases in hand. "If you get a smudge on those movies, Komachi! I swear..."

"They're in the case! Calm down!"

"They better stay in the case. I know how you are."

"You got Rodan and War Of The Gargantuas, too!?" Komachi's eyes were like stars. "My cousin Soushi is such a nerd!"

"I'm a collector-those movies cost me sixty bucks. I got them as a bundle set."

Hikigaya rummaged through the bag. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I got the DVDs with the Japanese subtitles and the English dub. I'm not sure if they have the audio commentary, though-"

"Nerd!"

Soushi jolted from Komachi's loud shout, falling into his duffel bag.

"Need some help?" Hikigaya offered.

Soushi looked flustered for a second, eyes on the cases in Komachi's hand as he brought himself out from the cluttered bag.

Hikigaya swore his cousin was going to die of a panic attack.

"Sure."

"Komachi..."

"Yes?"

Soushi snatched his DVDs out of her hand. "I don't want these to be damaged. Help out with this..."

Komachi stuck out her tongue. "Fine, fine."

After about forty minutes later and they just about got all of Soushi's belongings organized and in order. Shirts are stacked and folded on one end of the wall with pants and boxers. Socks and shorts were folded and paired right under them. Hikigaya and Soushi made sure to give the DVD and tape collection its own space along with my DVD player and VCR. The laptop also had its own little space and lastly Soushi's skateboard was situated against the wall.

Komachi sighed happily, and let herself fall on the floor spreading her arms out to her sides. "It just feels good to relax, I'm pooped!"

"Jet lag is terrible." Soushi found himself on the floor, eyes transfixed on the ceiling.

He took a bite out of his pizza. "You know, the mayonnaise isn't that bad, I guess. It taste different, sort of."

"I'm so tired." Hikigaya plopped himself down next to the two, he munched on his own slice of pizza.

"You didn't even do anything." Komachi commented.

He just shrugged before lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Cab ride to the airport, ride from the airport, dealing with you, Yui-san, and Yukino-san on the way there...I also helped him with his things. I'd give myself a lot of points for that."

"You're so vain, sometimes." Komachi remarked. "I sure wish we had a TV in here, though."

"We got the house to ourselves, let's hook up his DVD player to the TV downstairs." Hikigaya suggested.

"A zillion more points for you, big brother!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully it was the weekend, so it gave Soushi the time to do important things.

The first, take a shower along with catching up on sleep and writing to his family overseas. Soushi was used to standing and taking a shower, but in Japan, one had the choice to sit down in the shower. Everyone in Japan sat down to take a shower, and Soushi indulged in that-after standing up and cleaning himself off like he was used to.

There was some benefit to it. Water drenched him more so than standing up. His hair got a much more thorough rinse. He didn't have to worry about slipping and falling, not that he ever would in the first place.

The second thing on the agenda.

Order furniture.

The third, get groceries.

Hikigaya took a breath as he stepped out of the car.

"You always sound so exhausted." Soushi commented.

Hikigaya gathered the bags in both hands-hauling ten in each arm. He strained all the way to the door, and sighed loudly once he set them down on the kitchen floor. He took a seat at the kitchen table as Soushi began to haul in more groceries. It wasn't until almost ten minutes later that Soushi was done getting the rest of their stash in the house, shut the trunk, and closed the front door.

Hikigaya hauled what he could and began to sort through the rest of the bags to get rid of the clutter, trying to stay organized. Everything had its place among the floor and table. Everything had to be put into the fridge, freezer, or the mini fridge upstairs in his room.

"How do you spend thirty thousand yen on groceries?" Hikigaya questioned.

He was starting to get a little overwhelmed. There was so much to sort through and put away. He had put away at least twenty different drinks, things for dinner, things for lunch, and just snacks that they could much on throughout the day. Soushi knew how to shop, that was for sure. He couldn't imagine going to a store with Soushi and Komachi at the same time.

They'd be in there for three hours.

Thankfully, Komachi had slept in and didn't rise at eight in the morning like she normally would have. She did sleep in on weekends, but sometimes, she waked up early out of sheer habit alone. But, they had been up until late into the night, watching his cousin's collection of movies in the living room. Komachi had wanted to watch all three generatons of Gojira, and they just about did, but she had been sound asleep by the time they got to the second generation of movies.

"You don't know my mom." Soushi laughed, recalling the times they went shopping. "She'd buy about two hundred and fifty dollars worth of groceries, this one time she got like five hundred dollars worth."

"Fifty thousand yen?" Hikigaya asked, a bit shocked.

"Yup." Soushi nodded, putting away some bottles of juice.

Komachi loved juice.

"My parents won't spend more than ten thousand yen at the grocery store." Hikigaya commented.

"Stingy."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hikigaya sighed. "Sometimes they forget I even live here and just get food for Komachi."

"That's fucked up."

Hikigaya shrugged. "Yeah."

Soushi decided not to comment. His mother would never have an empty fridge or no food in the house. It'd be over his mother's dead body, that such a thing happened. His father wouldn't allow it either, for that matter. Hikigaya's dad was a nickel and diming bastard that always tried to shave the edge when it came to expenses. As long as he was living here, Hkigaya wouldn't need to worry about an empty fridge or having to go out and get food from some stall since the only food in the house was for Komachi.

But, for the matter-once Hkigaya's parents did return it was going to be back to the same old bullshit. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to look into an apartment somewhere. His parents would certainly rip Hikigaya's parents new assholes, but once they crossed the oceans, and got back here...Hikigaya's parents would be on the same shit they were always were. Love Komachi, shun the rest. Feed Komachi, who cares out the rest.

Or, maybe Soushi was thinking too deep into the whole thing. Maybe Hikigaya's parents would get their shit together, and none of that bullshit would be happening while he was living under their roof.

"That's the last of it." Hikigaya said, shoving some fruit into the fridge. "We have enough food for a month."

Soushi nodded. "We're going to have to carry the furniture up when it gets here, I hope you're ready."

Hikigaya deflated, imagining the crushing weight of his awesome, adjusting, sophisticated bed, turning him into a pancake on the floor. It's not like he had to haul it up a couple flights of stairs to get it to his room like he'd have to with Soushi's, but it was still a lot of work. Still, it was worth it. He'd been sleeping on a futon since he could remember and whenever he wanted a bed his parents would say 'it's too expensive' just like when the heat waves would come, and instead of getting an air conditioner because it was too expensive, they had to use fans.

"Dude..." Soushi paused, giving Hikigaya an annoyed look.

"I'm not as strong as you are." Hikigaya said.

"I'll take the brunt of it, just don't let anything drop. I got an eighty inch TV coming with a surround system, and that can't break."

"Are you going to turn the volume up?"

Soushi grinned like a madman. "I'm going to have the whole block shaking."

Hikigaya kneaded his temples. "If my parents get word of a noise complaint..."

"Fuck the police." Soushi remarked, waving his hand dismissively.

It must have looked odd for them to be hauling furniture into the building. They hauled two couches, chairs, beanbags, and beds into the house. Most people would hire a moving crew, or pay for extra services, but they didn't. Hikigaya looked like he was caught between a rock and a hard place, and Soushi was the only thing stopping him from being crushed by some of the oxy furniture. Soushi couldn't honestly care less what people thought, but moving furniture had always been more of a man's thing to do. The beds and couches had to be the most awkward to get in and carry.

"Hold on..." Hikigaya strained, setting down the bed.

They were halfway up the front stairs, both had worked up a sweat. Hikigaya knew his cousin still had more left in the tank, though, and was keeping some in reserve. It'd do them no good if energy was expended from the outset-a mistake Hikigaya had made, but luckily, Soushi made up for that.

Soushi took deep breaths, leaning his arms against the bed before he buried his face in them. He really, really wanted to get the beds out of the way. At the very least, he wanted to get the beds in the house and against a wall. That way-it'd be at their leisure to haul them around, it'd be awkward, and hard, but it beat carrying them up stairs and through the narrow doorway.

"Watch out." Soushi clenched his teeth, gripped the bed on the top and bottom-and with turtle-like steps, he hauled it into the house. Once he was through th doorway he set it down, and shoved it across the floor and leaned it against the nearest wall. He repeated the process with the next bed-heaving it up over his head and slamming it down next to the other.

"Shit!" Soushi wiped at the sweat on his forehead.

"Have some water." Hikigaya handed him a cold bottle.

Soushi took a drink, savoring it. "I could go for a drink."

"You'd just get dehydrated." Hikigaya remarked, leaning his back against his bed.

It felt so good. For just a night, or whenever he napped-this screwed up reality would be just an afterthought for him. This bed was heaven. "This bed is so awesome..."

"Beats a futon." Soushi remarked with a shake of his head. "I don't know how you fell asleep on that shit."

"I'm not as tall as you, and I just adjusted over time." Hikigaya replied. "Beggars can't be choosers."

It became a matter of setting up the furniture once they got it in. The couches went right up to Soushi's room. One of the chairs also went up, and took about ten minutes to maneuver into position. The dressers were put off to the left, out of the way. The next thing in order was getting the TV up the stairs and in the room-Hikigaya didn't think it'd weigh four thousand pounds, but given its shape, and how wide it was-there was some weight to it.

He had a hard time keeping his grip.

"Hachi." Soushi grunted, using more strength. "Don't give out on me now."

Hikigaya grunted, brows drawing together. "I should have got Komachi to help."

"How are you going ask your little sister to haul up this big ass TV?" Soushi asked, changing his grip. "Flip it so we can put it on the stand."

"Easier said than done."

"On the count of three." Soushi took a breath, getting ready.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"One...Two...Three!"

They flipped it, straining, but they got it on the stand. It wobbled for a brief second, but balanced itself out on the stand they had carried up prior. Hikigaya took a couple of steps back, observing the TV-it was nice.

"Thing is pretty sweet." Hikigaya commented.

"Got 1080p, too. Pretty bad ass." Soushi added.

Hikigaya took a deep breath, flopping down on the plush couch, sighing as he felt himself sink into it. Soushi got all of his clothes situated within their respective drawers and in the closet. He organized his DVD and tape collection on the top of the dresser. Some he put in the TV stand, in one of the drawers provided. Lastly, he hauled the surround system up into his room, manhandling the box through the doorway and setting it on the side of the second couch.

"I didn't know you were that strong. Are you an athlete or something?" Hikigaya asked, curious.

"I played sports and stuff. but I pumped iron with my father when I got old enough."

"Pump iron?" Hikigaya raised a brow.

"Lift weights." Soushi said, simplifying it.

Unless someone was a fellow iron head-they wouldn't know what the phrase, pump iron meant.

At least in Japan, they wouldn't. He could only think of one professional bodybuilder that was Japanese. Hidetata Yamagishi. He was the first Japanese bodybuilder to be invited to the Arnold Classic. He was smaller than most of the bodybuilders-weighing between two hundred and twenty and two hundred forty pounds, depending on his diet and if he was bulking or cutting. He had shape, symmetry, and proportion.

But-the big clowns that looked like cartoon characters got all of the glory, in the end.

People loved seeing freaks with a distilled gut hanging four feet out-with abs on it.

Soushi shook his head, sighing. Japan would likely never catch onto bodybuilding, skateboarding, breakdancing, or anything that had to do with being an individual and going above and beyond. A true shame. But, as long as there were a few-those trailblazers that dared to ascend, there'd always be that motivation for others to do their best.

Soushi hooked up the DVD player, made sure it was connected right-then plugged in the TV. "It's all hooked up."

Hikigaya nodded, looking at the mini fridge. He really couldn't believe Soushi stole alcohol on the plane. Well, he could believe it, but there was some amusement and bafflement. Thirteen hours was a long time, and unless someone was drunk, that flight would be unbearable. However, Komachi was a little too curious about those bottles, and Hikigaya swore she must have indulged in some.

After all, the moving from groceries to furniture didn't rouse her, at all.

"Soushi."

His cousin looked at him, turning away from the DVD player. "Yeah?"

"Did you let Komachi drink?"

Soushi looked at his hands for a second, and then frowned. "No. But, if she went rummaging through my mini fridge when I was asleep-there's a chance she may have got into something."

Hikigaya was exasperated. "What was in there?"

"Some whiskey, mostly. Some Tequila, too."

"Soushi!"

"I didn't say help yourself!"

Hikigaya groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Get a lock for it."

Soushi groaned himself, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. I didn't know we were living with an infant."

* * *

Sobu High School wasn't what Soushi was expecting. In fact, it's so far from what he was expecting that it made him pause, and stare.. The most noticeable thing was the giant cement arch of sorts, that wasn't quite rounded like an arch, but more angled. It had to be about fifty feet above the walkway. There was a ramp in the front, going all the way to the front door with two trees in the center towards the top-two flights of stairs ran alongside the ramp, near the sidewalk.

The school didn't even look like school, it looked more like an airport, or something along those lines The flat top levels-the two taller towers off on the sides, the levels in between them. It all looked a bit fancy, if a little generic. There has to be _thousands_ of rooms. Just classrooms. Soushi was amazed. The first high school Soushi went to had about three thousand something kids in total, not including the staff and everybody else, but it was rectangular.

The inside was just the same as the outside design wise. Numbers and rooms were easy to find, and every route always had a right of left turn, with the halls branching out in two directions. But, Sobu High School was the exact opposite. He couldn't make heads or tails of where anything was. Classrooms could be where the guidance counselors were. An office could be a classroom, and so forth.

 _At least there's not a girl side and boy side..._ Soushi thought, shaking his head.

That'd be too much like in those animes.

"Yo, can you turn down the music?" Hikigaya muttered, shifting his weight so his back was snug against the seat.

He didn't mind the music itself or the volume, but he was in near his school now. Students were staring at the car he was in like it had just come from outer space. The trunk shook because the bass was so loud, and the song had a lot of bass to start with. He was going to be turned into the center of attention if he wasn't careful, not that he really cared, but he couldn't be bothered by such folly. People were going to view him as the lesser of two evils-and that made him sick to his stomach.

They could all burn in hell-Soushi was family.

Correction-Soushi was the only family member, other than Komachi, and Soushi's parents, to treat him right.

"Look at dude trying to C-walk." Soushi pointed, laughing at two young men that were making asses out of themselves. He turned down the volume once he unlocked the doors.

"Hikigaya!"

"Oh no..." Hachiman sighed, feeling like the world was on his shoulders.

Soushi blinked, tilting his head. "Who the fuck is that woman walking over here like she's a mob boss?"

"That's my teacher..."

Hikigaya was dreading this moment, almost as much as he was dreading Soushi being in the same school as him. It's not that he had anything against Soushi, but he was coarse, and his interactions with the students was going to be jarring at best. There was the friction between him and Yukino that would never go away. If they seen each other in school, and they would...

Hikigaya groaned, massaging his forehead.

Soushi looked at Hikigaya for a second before turning his focus on the woman.

The woman wasn't bad looking. She wasn't a young twenty something, but she didn't have wrinkles. Her face was sophisticated. It spoke of life experience, and a lots of it. Her walk was confident and foxy. The woman had pride, that much was clear, and she was bold. Soushi put the car in park, turning down the volume a good bit more until his music sounded like mumbling.

"What is it, Hiratsuka-Sensei?

"Look at me, Hikigaya."

Hikigaya slowly put his focus on her.

"Kind of making a spectacle, no?" Shizuka peered in the car, eyes honing on Soushi. "This is your cousin?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Why is it that a surprise?" Soushi questioned, looking at the woman.

"You're tall, dark skinned-"

"I know some fuckers in this part of the world want to fuck around with that and want to be racist even if it is the 21st century shit ain't no different in the States..." Soushi bit out-if only he had his gat right now.

"Don't bring it to me, I'll put a motherfucker down."

Shizuka was about to say something, but thought better of it. She'd never guess Hikigaya had an African cousin. Hikigaya was a special case, but she had no idea it was something along these lines. Whether Soushi came from Hikigaya's father's side, or his mother's side didn't matter. She could already tell by the way he questioned her that he was just an incorrigible as Hikigaya.

Great.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Shizuka asked, staring at Soushi with more intent.

Soushi rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the woman.

"This is N.W.A. I'll bump this shit until it breaks windows and has the whole Tokyo police force swarming around me." He put up his middle fingers. "Fuck the police!"

Hikigaya sighed mentally.

Soushi was going to be going to war with Shizuka...

He hoped not, but...

"Fuck the Police?" Shizuka questioned.

"Coming straight from the underground! A young nigga got it bad cuz I'm brown! And not the other color, so police think, they have an authority to kill a minority. Fuck that shit cuz I ain't the one! To be beatin on and thrown in jail! We can go toe to toe in the middle of a cell!" Soushi repeated the lyrics.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't play such music so loud."

Soushi started turning up the volume-100 miles and runnin started playing. However, he stopped short of what he wanted to. Hikigaya was shaking his head, giving him a rather serious look.

He wouldn't give his cousin a hard time.

"Yeah, my bad." Soushi amended.

"Hikigaya, do you mind leaving me alone with your cousin?"

Hikigaya wanted to say no, this is weird, and getting weirder-but he was scared of this woman. He didn't want her punching him in the stomach or upside the head again.

"This is weird...So weird..." Hikigaya muttered as he got out the car.

"Get in class." Shizuka practically ordered.

"I want you to actually show up. You're not going to miss entire days, you aren't going to leave halfway through the school day, and you're noSot going to show up halfway into the school day." Shiuzka got right to the point.

Soushi sighed, heaving out a breath.

This woman really wasn't going there. Of course she seen his record, and was taking necessary precautions, but this was going too far. Even the dean of students at his old school didn't go this far. One day he got caught skipping and the guy told him to get the fuck out of his school.

Let me take my Mountain Dew, Soushi had replied.

"I know where you live. If you're not here I will come and get you. I know you're staying with Hikigaya."

This woman really was going there.

It went from cool to tense That little statement had all of the right things for a horror movie. A b horror movie, but still a horror movie. The rebellious student goes against the teacher or principal or sleeps with them, and something goes awry. The woman was nuts to start with, and the horny teenager male didn't know any better because he just wanted a quick fling.

She just comes flying through the front door next second with her big ass truck, chases the young man into the woods, and bites off his tongue before strangling him to death. Of course, she gets off on it-the woman is nuts. It is a murder of passion. Of lust. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Lady-"

"My name is Shizuka Hiratsuka. You can call me Hiratsuka-Sensei, since you're in my class."

"Hiratsuka, you're creeping me the hell out."

"That's not my intention. I'm taking precautions and I want what is best for you."

"Okay mom."

Shizuka drew her brows together, inhaling briskly. "You will be here. On time."

 _This woman is on something else? What the fuck is she smoking?_ Soushi had inched away from her the best he could. She wasn't leaning in the car, but she was still too damn close.

Still, as uncomfortable as he was-he needed to make something clear.

"I've been applying for full time jobs. I don't have time to be walking around in some stupid ass uniform with my nose in books. Teenagers have that luxury here and don't have to work, but in the States-some of us aren't so lucky. My friend dropped out when he was sixteen and he's been working eleven hour days, plus overtime, since."

Shizuka blinked, surprised. "You won't be hired for full time. If it happens, it'll only be for two or three days. It'll only be part time, at best."

Soushi was about to punch the steering wheel, but stopped himself. How fucking backwards was that shit? How could someone make a living here or save money up when they wanted to fuck around and play keep away with a job. "Then y'all need to get your shit together in this country. What the fuck kind of shit is that? I can't make money because I'm going to high school, what are y'all smoking? What kind of logic is that? You're sixteen-you still have to get an allowance from your parents! You can't work full time-you have to stay in school."

Shizuka was almost at a loss, but she retorted quickly. Soushi was legitimately pissed because he couldn't get a full time job here, odd. Hikigaya wouldn't think of working a job-part time or full time. Maybe...Soushi was a little different in some ways than Hikigaya.

Maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"You may get hired for full time, but there's a chance you won't. That's what I'm saying. Not being in high school helps that. You're a teenager, they're expecting you to finish school. You know, take a path to a career."

"Not everyone has that luxury. Some people don't want to go to school, so want to work. I've been working since I was nine years old. I need a job. I need money." Soushi retorted, getting irritated. "I'm not going to be broke like a joke. No money means no home. I'm not getting an allowance, I haven't got that since I was nine."

"I can understand where you're coming from..." Shizuka leaned a bit closer, setting her arm on the inside of the door. "But, what I said still stands."

"This is fucking stupid. Fucking stupid." Soushi grunted. _Just have to get some money out of my account overseas and have it sent here, what a pain in the ass. Maybe I'll just have to lie about my age to get shit done._

"I expect to see you here tomorrow with Hachiman." Shizuka finished.

"I got other shit to do. I need to draw money out of my account overseas and buy some of the space heaters, and air conditioners that are sold here since Hikigaya's house doesn't have central air or heating. I'll be in next week, if I can make it...That's when I'm supposed to come in, anyways. You're a week ahead of yourself."

Something about the answer satisfied the older woman, and she took a step back. There was a smile on her face. Triumph. She set her hands on her hips, and looked awfully smug. Soushi couldn't begin to guess, and didn't want to guess, what was going through the woman's mind. Hikigaya seemed to be afraid of her, and he couldn't blame him. This woman was making him uncomfortable, and they haven't been near each other longer than twenty minutes.

"As a member of the Service Club, I expect you to hold true to that."

"What..." Soushi was slack jawed-he didn't hear anything about this, at all. "What the fuck is that? I didn't join a club. I can't!"

Shizuka laughed softly. "I see your cousin failed to mention that."

Soushi wasn't the least bit amused. "Failed to mention what?"

"I put you in the club the day he got you from the airport. He was supposed to inform you, but I see he didn't. Still, this is a lovely surprise, no?"

Soushi gripped the steering wheel, hard. He put the car in drive, glaring at the woman."No, it's not."

"I'll see you next week, young man."


	4. Chapter 4

Hikigaya stepped through the door. Like the usual, Yui and Yukino stopped talking. He paid them no mind when they turned to look at him, and he didn't care to ponder, know, or ask what they had been talking about. He was trying to recover from being the center of attention. Everyone really paid him no mind-but when Soushi drove up to the school with his music so loud that they could hear it all the way in Osaka-that changed.

Who was that?

Why was the music so loud?

Do you think you're cool now?

My cousin.

My cousin turned it up.

He didn't bother answering the third question-it came from that snobby blonde in Hayama's clique. She always found something to look down on, or someone, and he couldn't care less-if he were honest. Still, she threw the question out there, and he ignored her. Hikigaya was also bracing for the scathing hell he'd be enduring on the ride home from Soushi.

He failed to mention him joining the Service Club-and if he knew Hiratsuka like he thought he did, she spilled the beans and laid out an entire plan for Soushi. A plan Soushi was going to resist every step of the way, as long as he could help it. It's why he hadn't bothered to tell his cousin about that little bit of news-between Soushi saying fuck that bullshit, and Hiratsuka being Hiratsuka, he wasn't going to put himself in the middle of that.

Not by a long shot.

"Hachiman."

He turned his focus from his mind, onto his book he always kept on his person, and finally looked at Yukino. He could already tell she was going to say something, or ask something, that was offensive in some sort of way. The woman had no tact, at all. Yui had more tact, and that wasn't saying much.

"What?"

Yukino cleared her throat. "You're zoning out over there."

"Did something bad happen?" Yui prodded, a bit demure.

Hikigaya wondered if he should tell them the news, or just let them see Soushi walk in here on his own with a bad attitude. He didn't want to help people. Soushi sure as hell didn't want to help people. Soushi wouldn't entertain the thought, unlike him. Maybe it'd just be better to let them see Soushi walk in here with a scowl and sit down with his arms crossed over his chest.

It could be amusing.

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?" Yukino questioned, arms covering her breasts.

 _You don't even have breasts, conceited stupid woman..._

"Is your cousin picking you up again?" Yui ventured.

Hikigaya looked at the time-he had about thirty minutes to go. "Yeah, but not for another half hour or so. Nobody has come here for help, so I could leave now."

"That is unacceptable."

Hikigaya didn't hide his scowl, he would have glowered at Yukino, if he had the energy to do so. "I don't see the point in hanging around if no one is going to come here."

Yui shuffled her feet. "It's been a while, but you never know?"

Hikigaya didn't look convinced.

Yui turned to Yukino, eyes searching. "Would it be okay if we did leave early today?"

"Somebody may come for help, and if we're not here, who is going to help them?" Yukino fired off her own question.

Yui turned her eyes on the desk, feeling a little guilty. She really didn't want to let anyone down, but nobody was coming for help, and if they had the thought, they were getting rid of it as fast as it came. They had been in their club room now for almost two hours. She was a little hungry, and she was certain her mother was making one of her favorite dishes.

But, eating her fill wasn't worth leaving someone hanging...

"I guess you're right."

Hikigaya wasn't willing to go down without a fight. Yui would agree so easily with Yukino because, one, she was a nice girl. She was nice to everyone. Two, she wasn't exactly strong willed. He could remember his first task after joining the Service Club. Getting Yui to be a part of the club, and breaking her away from her clique of idiots. That hadn't gone smoothly, exactly, and Yukino, once again, had no tact in her actions or speech. But, Yui was here, so it was a success.

Taking all of that into account, and the fact Yui was so ready to agree, Hikigaya was going to disagree. He was going to be a smart ass and ask something along the lines 'is that question hypothetical or rhetorical'? Certainly nobody was going to come in here asking for help. They haven't now for about two weeks. Today wasn't going to be any different.

"Is your question hypothetical or rhetorical?"

Yukino stared at Hikigaya for three seconds. "Excuse me?"

Hikigaya sighed, turning his focus away from his book. "Nobody has come here for help in like the last two weeks. Today isn't going to be any different, and now we've only got ten minutes to go before we leave, about ten minutes. We should just call it a night. The weekend is tomorrow, and I'd prefer to get a lot of sleep and loaf around. I want to get a head start on that."

"It's a matter of doing nothing and being lazy for you?"

Hikigaya nodded. "If I can get out of doing a lot of work, I will do that. Besides, this is a matter of common sense."

Yui shuffled about, a little nervous. She always sat between these two, out of habit. It was just the schedule and routine she got in. There were times, like now, when it'd get extremely awkward being between the two of them. Yukino was a workaholic, she got good grades, and was in one of the best classes. She was a known beauty and many boys liked her, and girls envied her. Hikigaya was the total opposite of her, in every aspect.

Hikigaya wanted to go home. Yukino wanted to stay here. Hikigaya wanted to eat pizza, and Yukino wanted to ear yakisoba. Hikigaya wanted to sleep in, and Yukino wanted to wake up early. Total opposites, on every spectrum. Yui was almost certain their dislikes were the opposite as well. Hikigaya hated doing a lot of work. Yukino hated not being able to do a lot of work.

"Are you calling me stupid, Hikigerm?"

Yui put her hand over her mouth, discreetly hiding her laugh.

"Soushi bought Komachi and I beds. He got me one of those beds that adjust with how firm, and how soft. It also adjusts the spine-you can adjust the bed itself, or it adjusts to your body. Something like that."

He smiled to himself. That bed was pure heaven. He woke up energized and ready to start the day. He wasn't tired or half out of it. The bed definitely beat his futon, and he couldn't imagine his parents paying as much as Soushi did for a bed. Maybe for Komachi, but she also had a futon. Beds like the one Souji bought were so expensive.

He was talking about buying an air conditioner and about central heating. Summer was fast approaching, and the heatwave would come like it always did. Komachi would be moaning and groaning in her room with four fans on, and he'd be laid out in his own room with twice as much fans blowing on him. An air conditioner would be a slice of cake. However, his home didn't have central heating, some homes in Japan did, but it wasn't the norm.

"I had to help him carry it, of course. Maneuvering the bed so we could get it up the staircase was torture. He also got a super huge TV with a surround system, I want to watch his Toho movies." Hikigaya continued.

Yui could only stare in amazement. She had a bed, but it wasn't a bed like the one Hikigaya was talking about. Those were really expensive, and if she wanted that, she'd have to get a job. She was also surprised that Soushi was a fan of Toho-the industry's movies reached far outside the insular walls of Japan, and the world loved them all-Gojira was best known, next to their comedies, like the Crazy Cats. There was Ultraman as well.

She didn't want to impose on Hikigaya or Soushi. They didn't look like they were related, but she could tell they were, and had similarities. If she just walked in wanting to watch movies with them, Soushi was more inclined to ask what the hell was she doing there. Maybe he wouldn't be that rude, but he'd still ask her why she was present.

"That sounds amazing." Yui breathed.

Yukino gave her a look, but Yui didn't take notice.

"I didn't think you or your cousin enjoyed those movies. Komachi, I can see." Yukino stated.

Hikigaya didn't snort like he wanted to. It was just like Yukino to look at a person, make stupid and crazy assumptions, and then find out she was wrong. The phrase, judging a book by it's cover-she was the embodiment of that. The first time she seen him she had the nerve to think he was some sort of lecher trying to ogle her breasts-breasts she didn't have in the first place.

"Soushi has been watching those movies since he was three. He has a collection of tapes, and DVDs. He even spent sixty something dollars-since he was living in the States at that time, for the War of The Garagantuas and Rodan combo."

Hikigaya felt pride for his cousin-he was a collector, Komachi would swear up and down he was the biggest nerd on the planet. But, he was the same when it came to anime and manga, he had a whole collection-double shelved and stored somewhere private.

"Sounds like a waste of money to me. But, I suppose he has the money to waste on such childish things."

"That's so rude, Yukino." Yui said, frowning ever so slightly. "What is the combo pack?"

Hikigaya smirked shortly. "Not sure, we didn't watch it. But, I know it comes with English subtitles, and has the English dub as well. There's also different versions, with different soundtracks-everything for the original to soundtracks that were either taken out or replaced with others."

Yui wanted to impose on Hikigaya and Soushi, just a little bit. She enjoyed those sort of movies, enjoyed their subtle touch of comedy, and she enjoyed how the actors put their hearts and souls into them. Special effects could only do so much, and these movies were from a time long before CGI was even thought of. It was good ol' imagination, improvising, and talent.

However, if she were to ask Hikigaya now-Yukino would either make a comment-one she didn't even want to think of. Or, she'd want to come with, if only to see how things would go, and make more rude comments.

"What's the matter with you?" Hikigaya ventured, eyes trained on Yui.

She hadn't noticed her head was declined, and her eyes were dimmed with a little disappointment. Yui perked herself up. She blinked away the disappointment, raised her head, and replied.

"Nothing...I was just thinking about something."

"Are you sure the germ wasn't making you feel uncomfortable. Or was it his coarse, delinquent of a cousin?"

Hikigaya frowned, looking at the clock. Five minutes to go-he'd be taking his leave. He knew he didn't have to defend Soushi, but he didn't appreciate Yukino making such comments, when Soushi wasn't even present.

"Can you not say such things about my cousin if you're not going to say it to his face?"

"Why would I do that?" Yukino asked, like Hikigaya told her to drown herself.

Hachiman was exasperated, almost. People here wouldn't say anything bad to your face, of course, there were those that wouldsay what they thought of you to your face, but most wouldn't. If your Japanese was rough and barely understandable, they'd say you're doing great and smile in your face. Later on, they'd talk about how stupid you are, after flattering you.

"Soushi comes from a different area. If you don't say it to his face, and he finds out through someone else he doesn't know, he's going to be angry."

"And, I should be worried?"

Hikigaya stood up, turning his back to her. "You don't know Soushi. He's calm and cool most of the time, but when he gets mad..."

Yukino didn't look impressed. "I'm not worried."

Hikigaya exited the room, and Yui went after him.

* * *

"Hikki, wait up!"

He didn't turn towards Yui, but he did slow down once he got to the last stair. He glanced back. Yui was stepping down the stairs with a good amount of speed. He wasn't sure if she was frantic or just worried, but he held his ground and waited. Something in him made him stay put, if he moved, he got the feeling Yui would do something he'd regret later on.

Yui clutched her bag tightly, panting, taking deep breaths. She had no idea he could move so fast. Most of the time he moved as slow as a turtle, but, as he'd shown, he can move quickly when he wants to. She took one last step, reaching the bottom where he stood his ground. It took about a minute for her to catch her breath, and she was finally able to stand upright.

"Aren't you walking home with Yukino?"

"About that..."

Hikigaya only arched his brow, checking the time on his watch. "Talk while we're walking, my cousin is here, or will be here in a few minutes."

Yui nodded, following him. She didn't quite flank him, staying a few steps behind him. She wasn't sure how to put it into words. She didn't want Hikigaya to get the wrong idea, and she didn't want people in the school getting the wrong idea. She didn't care about being popular, but she didn't want a nasty rumor like 'Yui is dating Soushi and Hikigaya at the same time' to start.

She didn't quite care if the rumor did start. Everyone who knew her would already know it was just that-a rumor. But, nonetheless she doubted Soushi or Hikigaya would want to deal with such a thing in the first place. Hikigaya was called gross and creepy among other things. She didn't want to imagine what people would call Soushi.

"So..." Hikigaya started out oddly, clearing his throat after the too long of a pause. "Why aren't you walking home with Yukino? Isn't that what you guys do?"

"Is it bad that I'm doing this?"

"I don't understand the question. I couldn't care less, I just want to know why you're deviating from your usual routine."

Yui huffed quietly, about to pout. "Yukino was really mean and rude back there. Soushi is...I don't know him well enough, but I don't judge people for starters, and I...Don't make assumptions like her."

"She upset you, then?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah, but that's not why walking with you..."

Hikigaya pushed open the front door, stepped to the side, and held it open for Yui.

She stepped through it, trying to gather her words and wit.

"Then why?" Hikigaya shook his head, pondering. "If this is one of those don't ask and don't tell sort of things, just save it."

"It's not like that!"

Hikigaya sighed, smearing his hand over his face. "Then why are you coming with me?"

"Would your parents mind if I...?"

"My parents are overseas on business and spending time with Soushi's parents, and his side of the family. It's just me, Soushi, and Komachi at the house for the next few weeks."

Yui felt a little better, but ten times more nervous. "Is...Would I be imposing if I asked to..."

"Do you want to spend the night or something?" Hikigaya was at a loss.

"I'd have to ask my mom first." Yui said quickly. "And, you and Soushi would have to be okay with it, if my mom is."

"Why this sudden interest?"

"The truth is I...I like those movies, too."

Hikigaya thought about it, found it awkward, found it weird, but in the end-he would let Soushi decide. Soushi was older than him, and while he wasn't the man of the house, he was buying food and other things, and had money.

"Well...I guess I don't mind. Komachi would be happy to have another girl around to talk to. But, you'd have to ask Soushi if he's okay with it or not-those are his movies, not mine."

Yui nodded, chipper. "Okay!"

* * *

Soushi was there and waiting two minutes after he got outside of the school-the music was booming, twice as loud as it had been. The second he noted he was outside, Soushi turned down the volume a little bit.

"Yo cuz." Soushi rolled down the window, unlocking the door. He looked at Yui. "Ride home?"

Hikigaya coughed into his hand, taking shotgun. "About that..."

Soushi arched a brow, before he looked confused. He looked at Yui, but the only thing she did was turn her gaze away from him, shuffle her feet, and stare at her feet. He wondered if it was that entertaining, or if she was avoiding his gaze on purpose. It's not like he was glowering or glaring at her. He looked at Hikigaya, but he looked like he really didn't feel like explaining.

He couldn't be troubled with anything-he had groaned when he had to carry DVDs.

Moving the beds into the house, Hikigaya had loved doing that. He didn't look like a sour jellyfish afterwards.

"What does that even mean?"

Soushi put his foot on the gas, moving.

"Well..." Yui trailed off.

Soushi didn't look impressed. "What the hell is going on?"

Hikigaya scratched his head. "Yui wants to know if it's okay with you...That she spends the night...Or something like that."

Soushi snorted, barely containing his laugh. He could see it now. The whole school would be talking about how they were sleeping with her and switching her between themselves at their own leisure. Yui would be mortified. Hikigaya would be disgusted. He would...Well, he'd be even more inclined to not go to school and just work a full time job.

"You sure that's a good idea? If someone found out that goes to your school, they'd be talking about how we ran a train on her."

Hikigaya and Yui both looked confused.

Soushi groaned. "It means passing Yui around and us having our way with her."

"Oh..." Hikigaya looked at the road, blushing.

Yui turned a scarlet, hiding her face from view.

"Is that the answer I'm getting from you two? I'll take you home then, Yui."

"I don't really care about rumors...Anyone that knows me, knows I wouldn't ever do that." Yui said, a bit quick.

"Of course. Of course. Hikigaya and I are the monsters."

"No, I didn't-"

Hikigaya raised his hand. "He's not saying you said that-he's saying that's what everyone else will be saying."

Yui sighed softly, hanging her head.

Soushi noted her downtrodden appearance, and he felt himself sigh. He didn't like seeing girls or women, sad, or crying. "Why did you want to spend the weekend with us, anyways?"

"Well, Hikki said that you guys have the house to yourself, and Komachi really likes me. I also heard you have a lot of Toho movies, and I like those."

That piqued Soushi's interest. "Really?"

Yui nodded. "My mom and I would watch them when I was a little kid."

"I guess as nobody knows, I don't mind. I don't think Hachi's parents would allow it, but they won't be back for a few months."

Hikigaya almost jumped out of his seat. "I thought it was a few weeks?"

Soushi shrugged. "Like that woman telling me I'm part of the Service Club."

Hikigaya's eyes widened, as did Yui's for different reasons, though. Hikigaya was startled out of skin, he knew this was coming, but he was hoping it'd wait until Monday. Yui was surprised that Soushi was a part of it. As far as she knew, there were only three members to the club. Hiratsuka nor Yukino had informed of this, and Hikigaya hadn't either.

"Yeah, about that..."

Soushi didn't look impressed. "I'm getting tired of hearing that."

"That woman and her ways scare me. I wasn't going to be between the two of you. I figured I'd let her break the news to you, that way, I wasn't the middleman. That saves me the trouble of being yanked in opposite directions by you both."

"You're a lazy oaf..." Soushi groaned, pulling the car to a stop at the red light. "You can't be troubled with anything. Even carrying DVDs."

"Thanks for the bed."

"Thanks for carrying it up the stairs with me." Soushi joked back, smirking.

Yui wasn't sure if she should speak up or not, but she decided to do just that. "Um, so it is okay if I..."

"I don't mind. Komachi likes you, so..." Soushi shrugged. "Fine by me. We have some pizza you can help yourself to."

"Thanks!" Yui exclaimed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. "I...I usually don't eat pizza."

"Why is everyone a gluten free and shit nutcase around here?" Soushi asked.

"I'll eat it, I don't mind!" Yui quickly amended. "I'll just call my mom and make sure it's okay."

"Okay." Soushi said, a little awkward.

"That reminds me, Soushi." Hikigaya started, giving him a serious look. "Did you pick up Komachi from school?"

"No, her school is less than nine blocks from the house."

"Did you get a chain and lock to put around your mini fridge?"

Soushi groaned, cutting a turn fast. "No."

"She's probably in your bottles of whiskey right now." Hikigaya remarked, scowling. "I thought we talked about this. She's incorrigible as it is already."

"How is that my fault?" Soushi scowled next. "Is she fourteen or is she an infant?"

"I think you know the answer to both of those questions."

"It's not my fault, first of all. I didn't give her permission to sneak into my booze. Second, I have to wonder if she's fourteen going on eight months old."

Hikigaya ran a hand through his hair, hoping Komachi wasn't drunk when they got home. He knew she was a little too jolly when they had been watching those movies-her soda smelled a little too strong to just be soda. He thought nothing of it, and as far as he could see-Soushi hadn't even cared enough to pay attention to anything but the movie.

A drunk Komachi was a disorderly Komachi as he had learned, the hard way.

"Put it up somewhere then where she can't get to it."

"Okay...I'm not doing that."

Hikigaya sighed.

"Um..."

"What's up, Yui?" Soushi ventured, looking at her for a second.

"My mom said it's okay if I stay over, but I have to call and check in every now and again and let her know I'm all right."

"Maybe I should stop a Mcdonald's then..." Soushi pondered for a second.

"I don't know about that."

Soushi cut his eyes at Hikigaya. "I don't want to eat fucking Sea Urchins. You have to split them open, and you eat the eggs in the center of it. I don't want to eat Sea Urchin eggs, I don't want to eat roe, either."

Yui smiled to herself, enjoying the banter between the two relatives.

It wasn't often she seen Hikigaya so relaxed and at ease-well, he was, but in a different way. Not like he was now.

"I thought there were only gluten free, ass free, sugar free this in the States. They want to eat a whole pizza, but don't want all of the calories. It's a matter of exercising control. I had some chocolate milk before I got on the plant, guess what..."

"It was gluten free?" Yu ventured.

"Yeah. I didn't even notice until I looked at the label."

"Fine, just...Drop us off before you go. I have to make sure Komachi isn't in your booze." Hikigaya conceded.

He never thought his diet would consist of junk food and fast food.

Was there really a difference?

"You drink!?" Yui asked, shocked.

"I smoke, too. I have to find a hook up here." Soushi admitted with no shame.

"Komachi is too young to drink!" Yui exclaimed, aghast. "She's a growing girl!"

"Girls hit puberty before boys, so I don't think your statement is exactly right."

Hikigaya sighed, smearing his hand over his face. "That wasn't the point."

Soushi looked at the two of them, arching a brow. "Then, what is?"

"She's not supposed to be drinking." Yui said, an admonishing scowl on her face.

"Lock and key." Hikigaya said simply.

"It's not my damn fault. It's not my fault!"

Hikigaya groaned. Komachi was drunk, he knew it. Soushi was going to be there right along with her tonight.

To top it all off, Yui would be over for the weekend.

Perfect.

"Let it begin." He muttered to himself.

Soushi looked at him. "What are you going on about being so dramatic like we're in the middle of the Cell Games or something?"

"Something troublesome." Hikigaya muttered.

"You're a Nara, too."

"I am far more lazy than a Nara could ever dream of."

"I think a Nara is too lazy to dream."


End file.
